Bellice
by Lesbian Vampire Killer
Summary: Well, Its Bella and Alice. If you dont like it, dont read it.
1. Dreaming Again

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

* * *

She was there, running through the trees, so graceful, so elegant. Wearing a wedding dress that flowed behind her, only mimicking her elegance. She was so beautiful, there were not enough words in the English dictionary to describe how she looked to me. She was running towards _me, _looking at _me. _A smirk began to light her face as she saw what I could not, the future. _Our _future. Then a pulse jolted through me so fast it could have been lightening. She was right in front of me, her hands on my waist, our faces getting closer. Our lips touched and that was it, I lost control. My hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer, her arms wrapped around my neck and my eyes closed. The pulse vanished as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes, and there, exactly where Alice had been, was Edward.

The light coming through the curtains made my eyelids a red glow. The remnants of last night dream were slowly fading away and I knew I had to face another day without her. Wishing she was mine. Wishing I was hers.

Looking around my room I was washed over with relief when I noticed Edward was gone. But that relief soon turned to worry when I thought of why he wasn't here, because, I didn't know why he wasn't here. I went to shower, spending longer than necessary washing my hair and attempting to relax my body. But each time I calmed down my thoughts went back to the latest instalment of dreams, and I had to start the process all over again. I gave up and went back to my room; I dried my hair, put on some jeans and a plain t-shirt then went for breakfast. Charlie was already gone so I didn't have to worry about a overly observant father this morning. And, oddly enough, there wasn't a usually observant Edward around either. _Where was he?_

It wasn't till after dinner that I heard anything from any member of the Cullen's, it wasn't like Edward to be away this long. I was cleaning the kitchen for the second time that morning when there was a light tap at the door. I ran to the door expecting Edward, but when I opened it my heart stuttered to a halt, everything went black, and I fell to the floor.

"Bella! Bella! Are you ok?" I could feel her cold arms around me, her warm breath on my face. My head whirled, and I gasped at the sudden pressure on my forehead. _Her _cold lips touching _my _forehead. "Bella, I know you can hear me, please, say something." Oh god! My throat had closed up, the words came out as just a stutter, "S-s-sorry."

"Oh Bella!" She pulled me closer and I buried my face in her shoulder. "You're so strange sometimes Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack, and that's not an easy thing to do" I couldn't help but laugh at that, though it came out as nothing more than a croak, then I remembered that Edward wasn't here.

"Alice, where's Edward?" She tensed for a second so I moved my head to look at her, I must have been crying because when she saw my face her expression turned apologetic and she caught a tear from under my eye.

"Don't worry Bella, he'll come back, he just stormed in, then him and Carlisle left, then just Carlisle came back. Carlisle said its nothing to worry about and Edward will be back tonight. He wouldn't tell us what it was about." Something clicked then, my dreams. Could I have given something away in my sleep? Said something? Oh no, I couldn't hurt Edward like that.

"Oh, ok, so, how come you came round?" my voice was a bit shaky, but Alice seemed to overlook that.

"Well, I thought you'd need some reassurance about Edward, he's not usually away from u for long, and Carlisle said he wants to talk to you." _Oh no. _

"So we best be going" she lifted me up then and we were out the door before I could even ask what it was about.


	2. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

At the house everyone looked normal, nobody seemed worried, except Carlisle. Who was sat in the dining room staring out the window. He was the only one who registered my entrance. As soon as he saw me he got up from his chair and walked straight to me at an inhuman pace. "Bella" his voice washed over relief as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I couldn't hide the distress in my voice.

"Yes, but not here, please, come with me" he turned and walked out the front door. I looked at Alice whose face was blank but also distressed; she must have been seeing something in the future. I walked through the door to follow Carlisle, there was a loud gasp from behind me and then Carlisle was at my side making me walk faster,

"Don't worry, Alice is fine" it must have been Alice who gasped.

"Carlisle, where are we going?" I was beginning to worry as we got further and further into the trees.

"Just a little farther."

He stopped at a clearing in the trees, at a first glance, it looked familiar, when I looked closer I realised, it was mine and Edwards meadow. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I turned to look for something in his expression, but he was gone. I walked further into the meadow and lied down.

The sunlight squinted through the trees from another direction now. I jolted upright, sensing that I wasn't alone. I gazed around me, paying close attention to the shadows, maybe Carlisle was back. Or Alice. But it was neither Carlisle nor Alice who stepped out from the shadows, stood there in the sunlight he was mesmerising. Beautiful, everything about him was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Alice. But I'm sure that was the problem, he was _almost _as beautiful as Alice. I love him _almost _as much as I loved Alice, and Alice would never love me like I loved her. But was that reason enough to stay with Edward? Would it hurt him to know how I really felt?

"Edward, is that you?" he was walking too slowly. But before I could blink he was at my side,

"Yes love, it's me" there was a tormented look on his face, like he was arguing with himself. Then he but the full power of his eyes on me, "I love you Bella" his face was apologetic now,

"I love you too Edward" that was true, enough, I did love him. But I loved someone else too. He took my hand and held it against his face, "Do you really Bella?" I was sure now, that he knew.

"Yes Edward, I really do love you." I did, didn't I? But if that was true, why did it feel so wrong to tell him.

"But you also love another. Correct?" Oh god, he definitely knows. And Alice must know too. I hung my head in shame as I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, my answer was nothing but a mumble, "Correct" the sobs came then, but when I looked up he was smiling.

"Am I also correct in saying this other 'person'" and I didn't miss the emphasis on person, he knew exactly who it was "is not male?" I could feel my cheeks burning now and the sobs came in great gasps, "Yes" I looked at him and could see he was fighting a smile, but shouldn't he be angry with me?

"Bella, its ok" _sure_.

"How is it ok?" his smile was very apologetic now, like he had offended me, "Bella, I knew before you did, and Alice knew before the both of us. You say a lot in your sleep love." If Alice already knew, then what did she gasp at back at the house?

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry" I curled up against his chest and he cradled me in his arms, "Bella it's honestly fine. All I want is for you to be happy." I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me, "I know, I know, I do make you happy. But who makes you happier?" I held him tighter, convinced my answer would hurt him, "You're not alone Bella. I'm still going to love you, we're all still going to love you. And I'm not alone either; Jasper is in the same position as me." He started laughing, had I missed something?

"Jasper?" He took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears, "She loves you too Bella. As much as you love her, if not more." It was silent enough now that I could hear my heart stuttering as his words sunk in. she loves me too. Like I loved her. Edward was suddenly tense his gazed fixed on something behind me, he soon relaxed but kept his eyes looking behind me. I turned to see what he was looking at and understood instantly as my heart skipped another beat, or two. He kissed me, with much more force than he ever had before, stood up, and then walked over to where she was standing. She looked so graceful, even stood still. They appeared to be having a conversation, but their lips were moving so fast it was difficult to tell. Edwards's expression seemed almost happy I was glad, which is much more than I'd hoped for, and Alice looked beautiful, she was always beautiful in my eyes. Pleased that everything had gone so well, I lied back down in the grass, closed my eyes, and let my mind drift back to last nights dream.


	3. Alice

I was fully aware of whose arms were wrapped around me when I woke. I was also aware of a much sweeter scent than Edwards. This was because I was so completely aware of Alice. My heart stuttered every time I thought her name and I don't think I could be happier than I am now, here, in her arms. Although I knew we weren't in the meadow – this was much comfier – it didn't matter, because it was me and her, all alone. She'd know I was awake by now so I turned to face her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" her was just as beautiful as her face.

"Sleeping ugly more like, you're the only beauty in this room." And she really was so beautiful, and she was mine, my world was now perfect.

"Silly Bella, you have no idea just how beautiful you are" I was about to protest, but obviously she knew that and stopped me before I could even open my mouth. The second her lips touched mine my heart stood still. Once my breathing started up again I closed my eyes and savoured the moment. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my fingers entwined in her hair and lost myself in the kiss. I was so sure she was going to pull away that what happened next left me breathless. She pulled me closer and rolled onto her back so I was on top of her. Her kiss was so forceful now, her finger ran up and down my spine as her tongue explored my mouth. It wasn't until she reluctantly pulled away that I remembered I'd forgotten to start breathing again, "honestly Bella. Why is it so difficult for you to remember even the most basic of human traits?" her face was so serious but I couldn't help but laugh, "oops?" She started to laugh with me but then her face grew serious again. Something wasn't right.

"Bella, I love you"

"I love you too Alice, but that's not what you wanted to say is it?" she was holding something back, and it was hurting her, "No. It's Jasper. He's not listening. I asked Edward to help, but Jasper just tried to fight him. I don't know what to do Bella" I was sure this meant we couldn't be together. "What exactly did he say Alice?" Maybe he was just upset, he couldn't honestly stop us, could he? "He told me it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard me say and that I'd be back to normal in a week" I knew what this meant, we couldn't be together, Jasper was not going to let this happen, to let _us _happen. She took my hand and me again, "He doesn't understand Bella. He doesn't understand that I love you, and this feeling is not gonna go away" it was a little comforting to know she wasn't going to stop loving me, but we both knew what was coming next, "but we can't be together right?" the tears were stinging my eyes and my words were choked, "Oh Bella, we can be together, we _will_ be together. But I have to be with Jasper too, nobody else knows what he is capable of. But I do, and I've _seen _it Bella. I can't let it happen, I just _can't_." I didn't understand, what could he do? "Alice, what exactly did you see him doing?" she pulled me closer, and I was sure, if she was human, she'd be crying, "It doesn't matter Bella, because I _won't _let it happen. We will be together, but Jasper can't know. I _have _to be with him too. It's all I can do to stop him" I understood now, Jasper would hurt _me. _She saw him doing something to _me._ "Ok, I understand. I love you, Alice"

"I love you too Bella, don't ever forget that. I've got to get home, but I'll come back tonight."

"Promise you'll come back?" I don't think I could cope for long, knowing she was with _him,_ and not _me. _"I promise Bella, I love you, with all my heart" with that, she winked at me and jumped out my window. Then she was gone, back to Jasper.

* * *

**So, there's the rest of chapter 3 for you guys.. i'd tell you whats gonna happen, but then there would be no point on finishing the story.**

**Hope You Like =]**

**Lesbian Vampire Killer =]**


End file.
